


枷锁

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 设定：这是个ABO的世界；亚特兰蒂斯遵循立贤而非继承制；亚瑟是在海底长大的，时常上岸活动[停下想写“海陆两栖”的手]；依旧非骨科，可能黑化的两人。





	枷锁

亚特兰娜听到熟悉的水声传来才结束冥想。她睁开眼看到自陆地归来的儿子遂起身去迎。亚瑟低头轻轻吻在母亲脸颊，传递着父亲的问安与爱。  
“等事态平息些，我就上岸见他。”  
亚特兰娜伸手刮了一下男人高挺的鼻尖，笑意柔软甜蜜。  
亚瑟却从她眼底看到一丝忧虑，他拉着人在王座之前的台阶坐下，宽大手掌包裹住母亲的一只葇荑，肯定地开口问讯。  
亚特兰蒂斯女王捏紧了他的指尖，说出一个棘手的问题。  
亚瑟听后不由拧眉：“奥瓦克斯这么多年甚至连您的面也不愿意见，怎么突然间主动要求联姻？”  
女王也不知其情，摇头道：“我猜原因有二，一是他怀疑你的Beta性别，怕到时多一个劲敌；二是他在为下次的君王争斗做准备，希望我到时能有所表示。”  
“我原本以为隐瞒Alpha身份就能逃过夺权之争，现在看来，只要我身上流着亚特兰蒂斯的血就不能幸免。”  
亚特兰娜闻言不由陷入当年自己因对手使诈战败上岸遇到守塔人的回忆，那应该是此生最幸福的一段时光，却被不得不继续的王权之战强行中止。那时的自己曾经想过就此远离深海，与丈夫在岸边守着晨暮直到长眠而去，但维科一次次前来告知新君主的残暴与野心。为了使平静与安宁重归故土，她只得撇下丈夫孩子，一跃而入蓝海去完成使命。  
“妈？”亚瑟直视她湛蓝的眼，将对方从回忆中扯出，“婚礼定在什么时候？”  
“你……”亚特兰娜看到淡定询问婚期的儿子，再三确认，“真的准备与奥姆王结婚？”  
亚瑟无所谓地伸了个懒腰：“他们不过是想攀附关系，又不是要我传宗接代。说不定以后争夺王位时觉得这层姻亲并没有什么用，就把我踹了呢？”  
“那湄拉与戴安娜呢？”亚特兰娜没想到儿子这么看得开，暂时轻松的同时开始调侃对方。  
“湄拉只是好兄弟，至于戴安娜，她恨不得登报澄清没跟我约会过。”

谈心之后，亚特兰娜目送着儿子急速游走的背影直到水波再次轻缓流动。她缓缓走近王座，端坐在象征七海之王的华丽椅子上并未觉得满心荣耀，相反，自己在许愿早日卸下头衔去过平淡幸福的海边生活。她摘下王冠放到一侧扶手上，银白长裙曳地的金发美人合眼假寐。

奥瓦克斯最初不过是亚特兰蒂斯护卫队的队长，能凭一己之力攀爬至亲王位置，其人着实杰出优越。但亲王却甘愿低下高贵的头颅，对亚特兰娜俯首称臣。  
“我想做你永远的骑士。”  
但她从来就不是什么娇弱的公主。  
数次求爱无果并未使他放弃。为了寻觅下落不明的王位候选人，他奋力冲破新君设下的重重枷锁登上海岸，却发现亚特兰娜早已心有所属，甚至腹中深埋着另一个男人的骨血。此后便是二十多年的冰封以对，哪怕他襄助亚特兰娜夺回王座，无比忠诚地维护女王的权威，却再也没有过公事以外的交集。

亚瑟游进海草丰茂的静谧水域，伸掌召集一群银白色的小鱼在腕上缠绕一圈，这是他幼年最爱的小把戏。作为海洋与陆地的儿子，亚瑟并不拘泥在哪一处生活，随意地切换住地——这大概要感谢亚特兰蒂斯的选君立贤，换作是王位继承制，自己这种混血的王族后裔不被赶尽杀绝才怪。他放下手，鱼群重归整齐的队列，缓缓游走。  
湄拉闻讯赶来时看到即将新婚的王子依旧闲散地与鱼嬉戏，不免觉得自己的担心太过多余。这并不是一纸好婚约，Alpha性别的奥姆王与Beta性别的女王独子，怎么看都明着写了四个字——“仅为合作”。  
“你还真答应嫁过去？”  
亚瑟扭头看着红发绿衣的湄拉，召集了一堆水母过去给她围出条裙子。  
“你看这件观礼时穿怎么样？”  
泽贝尔公主满脸嫌弃：“说正事行吗？”  
“那说说你这位表弟？”  
——奥瓦克斯当年娶了失落之国的长公主，涅柔斯的胞妹，也就是湄拉的姑姑。  
“我那位姑丈……”她示意亚瑟再给身上的礼服加一个立领，“真的小心眼儿，看我跟你玩得好，就不让我见奥姆，整年守着波塞多尼斯那块地方，死都不愿意来王宫。所以现在女王才不愿答应他的联姻要求。那话怎么说的，无事献殷勤，非奸即盗？”  
“怎么，他还想让自己的儿子强上了我以报当年之仇？”  
“呃……”  
湄拉表情堪称精彩，虽听说奥姆高大俊朗，但跟亚瑟相比肯定是娟秀的那一个。  
她游到亚瑟身边，轻轻揽住对方脖子压低声音：“这么多年过去，我都要信了你真是个Beta，不过这股臭鱼烂虾味我依旧闻不惯。”  
亚瑟拍拍她的背：“结婚之后，我可以不随着丈夫喊你姐姐吗？”  
她推开男人，翻出个大白眼儿：“你好意思叫，我还不好意思听呢，也不看看自己那张老脸。”  
损友的嘴炮依旧无敌，亚瑟摸摸自己的胡子，满脸的笑。他开始想将在不久后举行的盛大婚礼，不知怎么开始有点期待未来丈夫的庐山真面目。

入夜，海上水天一色。深海之下，亚瑟躺在巨大牡蛎壳磨成的床上睡意正酣。  
他又梦到了初次分化后入海与亚特兰娜相见的光景。母亲在拥抱自己时果不其然嗅到了那股被刻意掩盖后异常淡薄的乌木香，他牵过对方的手游到珊瑚丛边去看那一片斑斓。  
“我想等您退位后一起离开这里，爸他很想我们以前一起生活的日子。”  
“这个方法可能并不会一劳永逸，”亚特兰娜抚上他的脸，“只要我在这个位置一天，你就不可能完全远离夺位之争。”  
“但总能降低一些概率，我记得历任亚特兰蒂斯君主几乎都是Alpha，我倒是想装Omega，但是……”亚瑟拍了拍自己的胸膛跟胳膊，“不像。而且我可生不出孩子。”  
“我尽力提早退位，”亚特兰娜揽住儿子，“我非常想念清晨与黄昏的海岸。”  
想挽着他的手臂漫步在白色沙滩，在晨曦与黄昏，还有月亮铺满大地时。不想再费力地挤出一点点时间浮上海面，仅与码头上的爱人遥遥相望几眼便要潜入海底去守空寂的王座。

头顶的一声响让他猝然睁开眼，金黄的瞳仿佛破晓时海面初升的太阳。亚瑟快速滚到床下，不出两秒，床上便钉满了细长的海胆刺。他看着那些密集的尖锐，不由想是哪位大人物特意寻了这些积年老海胆一一取刺要把自己变成刺猬。  
“殿下并不想与你结婚。”  
他看着不请自来的银发年轻男人，索性靠着床边在地上坐好：“那他让他爸别跟我妈提亲行吗？暗杀未婚夫算哪一出？”  
穆克很不想跟这个吊儿郎当的王子继续扯皮。  
“这是没办法的办法，谁都没有想到你竟然痛快地答应了婚事。”  
“你喜欢你的殿下没有错，但别拿我开刀。谁都不能保证你没有假公济私，或许奥姆只是派你来跟我谈判而不是直接灭口。”  
他下午可是从湄拉那儿听了不少精彩的传言。亚瑟起身从榻上拔出一根尖刺，发现它只是被做成了海胆刺的模样，内里不仅是金属还淬了毒。他将其掷到穆克身前，擦着对方脚尖儿而过堪堪扎进了海藻泥的地面。  
初战失败的护卫队队长冷盯一会儿未来王妃，不动声色地离开。  
男人看着被毁的床榻，边打着呵欠边游出房间，随便扒开丛海藻睡了进去。他倒是不担心暗杀者卷土重来，能拿着亚特兰蒂斯最高安全等级的通行证摸到自己寝宫的人必不会铤而走险——他要的是稳妥，这样才能长久地陪伴在上司身边。提醒的一声动静太大，他只想给自己一个警告。  
至此，亚瑟对那位奥姆王有了点兴趣。

婚礼当日，亚瑟在迎亲队伍最中间驾着头沧龙，由着坐骑与人群将自己带往波塞多尼斯。他从现在就开始祈祷新婚丈夫早日休了自己以便再度回归舒适的单身汉生活。  
亲王府邸之前，奥瓦克斯与涅柔斯站在一起时不时侧耳交谈几句。湄拉绾起了红发，难得戴一次王冠。奥姆站在最靠前的位置，铠甲华丽容颜清冷。  
亚瑟在结婚当日终于看到了新婚丈夫。年纪轻轻就荣封亲王的人自然不会只有一张好看的脸。两个人目光交汇时似乎已经用意识缠斗了一番。男人的视线从对方脸上划过转而看向观礼的湄拉。她还真的穿了那条嘴上万分嫌弃的水母裙子。  
奥姆看到了男人的笑容，在他看自己姐姐的时候。错点的鸳鸯谱似乎预示了灾难。亲王与王妃并肩走进殿宇去完成仪式也接受众人或真或假的祝福。

亚瑟摘掉繁复的王冠，散开一早被侍女梳理妥帖的乱发。他正脱着礼服，奥姆游进了卧室。亲王看着王妃暴露在水波中的肌肉，很难相信这位身量高大比过自己的是个Beta。亚瑟重新恢复到一贯装束，破洞牛仔裤与宽松背心。奥姆在床前椅子坐下，准备与新婚妻子约法三章。  
“我们的婚姻是个笑话。”  
亚瑟脱掉靴子赤脚倚着床栏，示意对方继续。  
“互不干涉是最好的相处方式，至于婚姻忠诚度，只要波塞多尼斯不是人人皆知王妃出轨，我会睁一只眼闭一只眼。”  
“这些事可以放一放，眼下应该解决的是住宿问题，”男人指指床，“谁去客房？”  
“当然是你，”奥姆终于直视了新婚妻子，“从我没去迎亲就能看出来，我并不满意父亲安排的这桩婚事。”  
“你们以为这样是给了女王下马威？恰恰相反，我们并未放在心上。说实话，我只是个徒有虚名的王子，还是你们最看不起的混血。所以应该是我高攀，”亚瑟不顾对方眼色的威胁，将自己砸进床里，“民众倒是觉得奥瓦克斯王与奥姆王都没什么礼数，这可能已经对你们父子二人争夺王位造成了负面影响。”  
“能者为王。”  
奥姆并未隐瞒野心，这场婚姻说到底就是场交易。父亲愿意主动破冰数十年的僵局寻得女王提点，自己也能为了王位与陌生人举行婚礼。  
“国王的宝座真的就那么诱人？”  
亚瑟二十多年来从不觉得母亲喜欢坐在那张椅子上，女王也曾说发上王冠是个累赘。他看着亲王英俊的面庞，很难把这样一张脸同奸诈贪婪等等丑陋的词语放到一起。他不再与对方交谈，抱了另一个枕头背对奥姆睡去。  
一向尊贵的亲王初次吃了瘪，对象还是新娶的王妃。奥姆捏紧圆桌边缘暗中泄愤，随后放任亚瑟鸠占鹊巢，自己去了客房休息。  
枕头上的味道很好闻，温润深远的木质香。亚瑟细嗅一番，似乎有那么点清甜的睡莲味道。他带着疑问不住揉捏松软的枕头，波塞多尼斯的新生活似乎比自己想象中要有趣很多。

远处的亚瑟正跟鱼聊得开心。  
奥瓦克斯不悦地瞥了一眼而后转身，觉得这位混血王子折辱了曾经的挚爱。她是世间最好的存在，而亚瑟却不配拥有这位优秀的母亲。  
“防着点，免得费心劳力却招进来个祸害。”  
奥姆听完父亲的嘱托，随着他刚才的视线看过去。健壮硬朗的男人对着一群颜色各异的鱼笑容灿烂，远不是跟自己说话时的冰冷审视，更不像看见湄拉后的即刻展颜。  
“我不明白您为何突然间如此张扬。”  
既然耐得住二十多年的韬光养晦，又何苦急在一时显露心迹。他不懂。  
“这么多年我一直在想，如果当时我护住了亚特兰娜，她顺利登上王位，没有上岸，自然也不会遇到守塔人，或许如今，你是我跟她的儿子。”  
“您这样对母亲不公。”  
奥姆想起早逝的佳人，眉间皱起山峦。他知道父亲不够爱母亲，甚至可能一丝感情也无，但最起码的尊重是有的。说来好笑，夫妻一场最后只剩了敬意，可悲可叹。  
奥瓦克斯转眼看向儿子，多年来第一次吐露心声：“再或者，我成了亚特兰蒂斯的国王，她是不是就会接受我。”  
“父亲，”奥姆开口，“我是对王座感兴趣，但不会利用任何人的感情来铺平道路。”  
母亲的结局太过惨烈，至今让自己心有余悸。  
“你不会对亚瑟产生什么感情，只会有利用，”奥瓦克斯意有所指，他凑近捏了捏儿子的肩膀，“事成之后，这场空壳婚姻会立刻瓦解。你想找寻新伴侣或者一直隐瞒都可以。只有你坐到最高的位置，才会尽可能少地被流言烦扰。”  
“我永远都做不到像您一样冷静自持，将婚姻当做筹码，肆意地去赌未来。”  
奥瓦克斯看着他与亡妻相似的眼：“年纪渐长，心也会随之变硬。为了避开这个潜在威胁，我才给你找了这样的一个结婚对象。不要让我失望。”  
奥姆遥望珊瑚后的亚瑟，对父亲的忠告不置可否。


End file.
